La Venganza de las Chicas
by Keili14
Summary: -Prologo- Bienvenidos a este juego de supervivencia del cual los participantes tendrán que sobrevivir a los ataques de las heroínas. Solo que los jugadores solo son sus contrapartes. Destiny-shot
1. Chapter 1 Bienvenidos Rowdys

_**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, hum en realidad no escribía por una razón, no porque no tenia ganas, verán, el año pasado tuve y aun tengo un problema familiar y eso me deprimía asi que comenzaba a dibujar y escribir menos, pero ahora el problema se esta solucionando asi que estoy mejor, mi imaginación esta volviendo y realmente me siento mas positiva como antes, y gracias a eso aqui esta la nueva historia que traje para ustedes!**_

* * *

— ¿Donde estamos? —Pregunta una chica de ojos zafiro mirando el lugar.

— ¿Que es este lugar? —Caminaban por ese extraño lugar, mientras sus piadas hacían eco por los muros.

—Creo que es una mansión.

— The PowerPuff Girls Z. —La tres chicas voltean a la defensiva, apuntando a la recién llegada con sus armas.— Tranquilas, solo estoy aqui para proponer un trato. —Dice Summer sonriendo.

Buttercup y Bubbles voltean a ver a su líder.— ¿De que se trata? —Pregunta mirándola seria.

Summer sonríe maliciosa.— ¿Que dirían, si puedo hacer que sean las villanas por un día? —Pregunta.

—Diríamos que no. —Contesta Buttercup desconfiada.

—Nosotras somos las heroínas, protegemos a los ciudadanos de Nueva Saltadilla. —Explica Bubbles, apretando sus puños, en un gesto tierno.

—Ja ja, no no. Escuchen. Tengo un trabajo que realizar, y ustedes están incluidas en eso. Ademas de... sus contrapartes. —Las tres chicas guardan sus armas confundidas. —Ahora que tengo su atención, les explico; Esta mansión esta preparada para su total uso, esto sera un juego de supervivencia, heroínas contra villanos. Aunque, en todo caso, vengadoras contra victimas.

Las heroínas se miran entre ellas, antes de observarla interesadas.

—Muy bien, ustedes serán las malvadas por esta vez, solo tendrán que disfrutar plenamente de su venganza contra los RowdyRuff Boys y... —La interrumpen.

— ¿Y que hay de sus poderes asquerosos? Es imposible vengarnos si hacen eso. —Buttercup se cruza de brazos.

—Cierto, si tratamos de acercarnos nos lanzaran sus mocos. —Dice Bubbles asqueada.

Summer rie divertida.— Tranquilas, de eso me encargo yo, mi amiga Nicole. —La chica de ojos violetas aparecen en el aire y aterriza a su lado.— Tiene el poder suficiente para volverlos chicos normales y corrientes solo por un par de horas, mientras se lleva a cabo el juego. Claro que, cuando este juego termine, y los chicos encuentren la forma de salir de la mansión, si es que lo logran. —Las demás chicas ríen. —Sus poderes volverán a la normalidad,y los suyos también.

—Espera, ¿que? —Blossom retrocede desconfiada. — ¿Vas a alterar nuestros poderes? —Pregunta con cierto sarcasmo.

—Si, es asi como dice el contrato del juego. Son las reglas que están puestas para que esto se lleve a cabo. —Dice mientras Nicole con su poder, levitaba el contrato hasta hacer que las palabras escritas sean visibles para las chicas. —Claro que cuando este juego acabe, todo volverá a la normalidad, todo lo que les digo, esta ahi escrito.

La pelirroja agarra el contrato y comienza a leerlo.— ¿Blossom? —Llama la Power azul.

—Tiene razón, esto esta con lujo de detalle, cuando el juego termine, todo lo afectado en los participantes volverá a la normalidad. Yo digo que lo hagamos. —Dice mirándolas. —Si... Hay que divertirnos un poco, ademas, ese trió de tontos nos hicieron la vida complicada, ¿lo recuerdan?

—Si... Ademas, esto es un juego. —Apoya Bubbles.

Buttercup asiente sonriendo. —Hay que hacerlo.

Blossom voltea a ver a las dos chicas. —Aceptamos.

Summer mira a su amiga y esta les hace aparecer tres bolígrafos. —Solo firmen y el juego comenzara.

El trió de heroínas agarra sus respectivos bolígrafos y firman el contrato sin ni una pizca de duda. Al momento de acabar el contrato se enrolla y desaparece.

—Muy bien chicas, ahora hay que realizar los cambios. —Dice mientras Nicole realizaba algo de alquimia.

— ¿Que cambios? —Pregunta Bubbles confundida.

—Verán, ustedes son buenas, pero necesitan mas que eso si quieren vengarse de ese trió, a pesar de que serán normales, ustedes serán libres de usar poderes. Comencemos con su ropa. —Mira sus trajes. —Solo serán unos pequeños cambios, haremos los colores mas oscuros, dignos de una villana.

Nicole camina hacia las chicas con un elixir con liquido negro.— Solo un poco de oscuridad sera perfecto para ustedes. —Rompe el elixir contra el suelo, rodeando con su liquido a las tres heroínas, partes de sus trajes se volvieron negros, causándoles un toque oscuro y sombrío.

— ¡Mi vestido! Esta... ¡Hermoso! —Dice Bubbles dando unas vueltas feliz. Las tres chicas se miran sonriendo un poco.

—Bien, ahora sigue lo demás, como es magia oscura, por asi decirlo, no puedo evitar decir que dolerá un poco, pero tranquilas, es solo un efecto secundario, realmente no están sufriendo daño físico o mental. —Explica la chica de ojos esmeralda.— Nikki, haz lo tuyo.

—Solo dolerá un piquete. —Advierte antes de que, con un esfuerzo sus ojos desprendían una luz brillante pero oscura, al igual que sus manos, apunta el poder hacia las chicas causando que este las rodee, al recibir este poder las chicas sueltan un chillido, aguantando el dolor que les causaba.

—Es normal que esto les duela. —Dice Summer, tratando de distraerlas.— Ustedes tiene "magia buena". Así que la magia oscura, simplemente le cuesta infiltrarse en su ser, asi que sencillamente, es una lucha entre estos dos bandos.

Al momento de terminar esta oración, Nicole vuelve a la normalidad tambaleando un poco. —Uff... realmente costo.

— ¿Como se sienten? —Pregunta la castaña de ojos como el bosque.

—Me siento manipuladora... —Dice Bubbles, con sus ojos ligeramente oscurecidos, mirándose algo angustiada.

—Rayos, tengo unas inmensas ganas de lastimar a alguien. —Afirma Buttercup apretando sus puños.

—Siempre quise hacer bromas, pero nunca tuve una mente tan macabra. —Aclara Blossom asustada.

—Es perfecto, lo bueno de esto, es que aun son conscientes de sus acciones, aun asi, si este poder llegara a controlarlas, al sacar un solo pie fuera de aqui, todo acabara.

La tres chicas miran a Summer confundidas.

—...Ustedes no son muy listas, si su poder oscuro toma el control, al momento de cruzar la puerta, este se desvanecerá y volverán a ser normales. —Vuelve a explicar. —Bueno, ya dejando todo claro, les avisare que esto sera transmitido, —Señala una cámara.— y claro les guardare una copia de recuerdo. Si tienen problemas o no entienden algún funcionamiento y demás, solo llámenos con sus comunicadores, estaremos en un lugar secreto, observando el proceso del juego. —Summer se va por una puerta que estaba bajo las escaleras.

—Muy bien, ¿están listas? —Pregunta Nicole. —Pueden dar una vuelta para ver la mansión o poner algunas trampas y trucos para sus victimas si les gusta. Vengan conmigo cuando hayan acabado.

—Demos un paseo, asi conocemos el lugar. —Dice Bubbles sonriendo.

—No... —Voltean a ver a su líder. —No solo daremos un paseo... —La mira sonriendo maliciosa.

* * *

 _Acabas de presenciar a las villanas de este Survival Game._

 _¿Quieres conocer a las victimas?_

 _Si_

 _Ruta aceptada._

 _._

 _Loading..._

 _._

 _Las Victimas entraron a la zona de batalla._

* * *

 _La Venganza de las Chicas_

—Ugh... Que golpe... —Se levanta como puede, mira el lugar algo confundido. — ¿Uh? ¿Chicos? —Los zarandea un poco para que despierten, suspira aliviado al ver que se levantaban de a poco.

— ¿Donde estamos? —Pregunta el azabache aturdido.

— ¡Al fin despiertan! —Dice una chica apareciendo entre la penumbras, comienza a volar a su alrededor antes de aterrizar frente a ellos.

— ¿¡Quien diablos eres tu!? —Pregunta el pelirrojo mirándola con desconfianza, mientras se levantaba.

—Yo soy Tina. —Responde la chica de cabello dorado y ojos celestes, parecía que utilizaba un traje. —Prepárense para este survival game. —Dice sonriendo maliciosa.

— ¿Que? —Sueltan aturdidos.

— ¡Juguemos! Porque, hasta que no ganen nunca podrán salir de aqui. —Los chicos la miran con enojo. —Tehehe~ Sencillo, solo deben sobrevivir a sus contrapartes y salir de esta mansión, asi, el juego se acabara. —Dice mientras todas las puertas y ventanas se sellaban por completo, dejando que la luz de las lamparas sean lo único que iluminen el lugar.

Los chicos ríen. — ¿Superar a esas mocosas? —Habla Brick con sarcasmo.

—Fácil... fácil... —Dice Boomer mientras el azabache se cruzaba de brazos sonriendo confiado.

—No sera fácil... sin esto. —Saca una pulsera que parecía un anillo de oro, y este comienza a absorber sus auras -cada uno de su respectivo color-.

— ¿Q-Que haces...? —Caen de rodillas al suelo, mientras sus trajes cambiaban, volviéndose unas ropas normales. (N. de Autora: Quiero aclarar que la ropa que usan son las mismas de Intercambio de Roles).

Tina rie divertida. —Eso es todo, a ver como se las arreglan sin sus poderes. Gira la pulsera en su dedo sonriendo maliciosa, el anillo ahora brillaba, manteniendo todo su poder en estos.

— ¡D-Desgraciada! —Afirma el azabache, mientras los otros dos miraban sus ropas aturdidos.

—Hay... cálmate. Cuando salgan de la mansión, todo volverá a la normalidad, incluso sus poderes. Entonces, hasta que no pongan un pie fuera de este lugar no los tendrán. Disfruten del juego. ¡Diviértanse! —Se va volando.

— ¿Que hacemos ahora? —Pregunta el rubio mirando al de ojos carmesí.

Se escuchan unas risas malévolas.

* * *

 _¡Que comience el juego!_

* * *

—Tanto tiempo... —Dice una conocida voz, causando que volteen a verla, esta sale de las sombras sonriendo maliciosa.

— ¿Blossom? —Dice el pelirrojo retrocediendo.

—Esto sera tan divertido~ —Bubbles aparece detrás del rubio causando que este se tropieza al intentar alejarse de ella.

— ¿Bubbles?

—Es tiempo de que sean castigados. —Aclara la azabache acercándose también, causando que las tres los rodearan.

—Buttercup. —Retroceden hasta chocarse entre ellos, pero al segundo ya no estaban mas.

— ¿A donde fueron? —Pregunta Brick mirando a todos lados, en ese momento sienten unas manos pasar por sus rostros.

—Tranquilos chicos~ —Asoman sus cabezas por arriba de ellos, ya que ellas si podían volar. Bubbles rie divertida al ver la cara nerviosa de su contraparte.

Blossom le saca la gorra y se la pone en la cabeza. —Nos divertiremos mucho...

— ¡Aaaaahhh! —Se separan de ellas y salen corriendo mientras escuchaban las risas de las chicas resonar por el pasillo.

— ¿¡Que hacemos ahora!? —Pregunta Butch mientras corrían por el pasillo.

— ¡No tengo idea! ¡Solo encontremos la manera de salir de aqui! —Aclara el Rowdy rojo.

—Este juego ni siquiera comenzó y ya lo odio. —Afirma el ojíazul.

" ¿Por donde? " Piensa Brick al ver dos caminos al frente.

 **-Derecha**

 **-Izquierda**

* * *

 _ **Y... lo vamos a dejar aqui. Esto sera un Destiny-Shot, y ademas pueden decirme algunas cosas de las cuales las chicas pueden realizar su venganza. Igual actualizare pronto, ya que estoy muy feliz asi que, tratare de escribir lo mas que pueda.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_

 _ **Cuidado con lo que elijen porque pueden ser un GAME OVER**_

 _ **Dejen REVIEWS! Porque siempre los leo! x3**_

 _ **Los leo Luego!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2 ¡El Dulce de Hoy!

**Hola de nuevo! Esta vez actualice esta historia, no sé si subiré un capítulo de Intercambio de Roles hoy, pero mañana se subirá la continuación si o si, si no has ido a leerlo, ¿que esperas? Ya se ha actualizado xD**

* * *

 **Advertencia** **: Este contenido no es apto para personas sensibles, podrá presenciar actos violentos y grotescos, si no soportas este contenido, se recomienda que retrocedas.**

* * *

— ¡Hola! ¡Y bienvenidos a este nuevo episodio de este increíble y siniestro Survival Game! Como ya saben las decisiones del público afectaran el destino que obtendrán los participantes. Como en un vídeo juego, sabrán… sus vidas… tus decisiones… —Da inicio al show en vivo nuestra asombrosa Summer que será la conductora de este programa. — Antes de comenzar veamos los resultados de los votos del público así que… —Aparece una pantalla detrás de ella y cuenta los votos, pasando los comentarios del público que eran:

 **ROCK LOVER 4 EVER**

Mi opinión es a la Izquierda

 **CuteViper**

Una pregunta, y si es un Game Over entonces que, ¿la historia se va a iniciar desde la última decisión?  
Elijo Izquierda

— Contestando tú pregunta, querida espectadora. Si, estas en lo cierto. Si por la casualidad del destino, los jugadores obtienen un GAME OVER, podría decirse que las decisiones causan un auto guardado; ya saben esos que te salvan la vida cuando sientes que tienes que volver a empezar la partida. —Explica Summer sin soltar en ningún momento el micrófono y no apartando su sonrisa. —Sigamos con los votos…

 **Kira Musaraki-chan**

Wiiiii fic nuevo n.n mmmmm...yo digo que izquierda.

 **Laura249**

Oowww esto me va a gustar muuchooo! òwó digo que vayan a la izquierda nwn, y que las chicas sean más sádicas òwó

 **Okami Yami-chan**

Por la izquierda, bueno en un juego casi siempre se va por la izquierda y la derecha siempre me ha matado en los juegos, claro en las primeras decisiones...

 **Kangelusia Ethel**

¿ D-Derecha ?

 **MitSukyAnime**

Izquierda. ¡Ya quiero seguir viéndolo! Por cierto ¿Cuándo subes parte del TERROR-SHORT? Me ha encantado, esperare la siguiente parte.

— ¿Los HORROR-SHOT? Uhm… Tuvimos una actualización en el último lanzamiento, pasa a leerlo sino lo viste. Tranquila, están en desarrollo. —La castaña sonríe divertida. —Uhm... si te gusta la masacre entonces disfrutaras lo que sigue en _The Bloody Demon School…_

… **Contando Votos…**

Izquierda

— ¡Votos contados! Ahora pasemos con mi compañera Nicole. —La mencionada aparece a un costado de los votos, en una pantalla más pequeña. — ¿Qué dices, Nikki? ¿Estamos en condiciones de seguir este Survival Game?

—Por supuesto Summer, ya deja de intrigar a nuestros espectadores ansiosos por saber que ocurrirá y comienza de una vez la cuenta regresiva. —La pantalla se desvanece.

—Ya la escucharon. ¡Cuenten conmigo!

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **¡GAME ON**!

* * *

Las pantallas se activan.

— ¡Esta no abre! —Afirma el chico cuyos ojos eran zafiros, y combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo reciente, que consistían en; Unos pantalones y chaqueta con capucha negros como la noche, una remera azul oscuro al igual que sus zapatos. Este tironeaba del pomo de una puerta tratando de abrirla, sintiendo como las risas de sus contrapartes se asomaban por las profundidades del pasillo.

—Probemos con la Puerta de la Izquierda. —Sugiere el de cabellos oscuros como el cielo en plena medianoche, sus ropas consistían en una camisa clara de su respectivo color, algo desarreglada y arrugada y unos pantalones de un verde más oscuro. Los dos restantes no tardaron en reaccionar y fueron directo a abrir esa puerta, el primero en cruzar fue el chico de ojos como la sangre, que quedo con sus ojos como dos platos blancos al ver que no había suelo después de pasar por el marco de la puerta.

¡Apúrate! —Grito desesperado Boomer, al notar que el chico no se movía.

— ¡No ¡Esperen! —Fue demasiado tarde, los empujones los llevaron a caer en un abismo sin final…

 **GAME OVER**

* * *

La conductora se queda muda sonriendo macabra. — ¿Qué? No. Es broma, dejen de jugar, aún no han muerto… por ahora…

* * *

 **RESTART**

Caer. Caer. Caer. Caer. Caer. Caer.

Unas risas siniestras se escuchaban resonar por todo el lugar, unas risas muy melodiosas y macabras que le daban un toque tétrico al ser tan dulces y maliciosas.

La caída termino y para su suerte, cayeron en algo suave y esponjoso. Difícil de describir, pero podría decirse metafóricamente, que era un enorme malvavisco.

— ¿Uhm? —Suelta el Líder algo confundido, podría jurar que sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo, miro a su alrededor encontrando a la vista a sus amigos cerca de él, pero eso no duro mucho, ya que esos latidos de desesperación empeoraron cuando esa cosa gigante donde estaban recostados comenzaba a moverse alejando a cada uno por caminos separados. Brick pudo sentir como su ropa y cabello eran… ¿aspirados? — ¿Qué rayos? —Voltea su mirada, ahogando un grito al ver un tubo gigante, moverse como una serpiente acercarse a él para tratar de chuparlo como si fuera un simple conejo de polvo que la aspiradora quiere quitar para limpiar el rincón del mueble. No importa que tanto tratara de correr, esa cosa era como gelatina, no podía correr rápido, simplemente sus pies se hundían en esa cosa que no paraba de hacer ruidos viscosos. Antes de que perdiera esos pensamientos sobre; "¿Qué rayos estoy pisando?" El gran tuvo viviente lo alcanzo, chupando su cuerpo, metiéndolo en su interior.

Su interior era sencillamente como el tobogán de un parque acuático, solo que sin agua y sin la parte divertida, además de que no podría decirse que al final del recorrido se encontraría una gran piscina que detenga su golpe mortal.

— ¿¡Pero de que rayos está hecha esta mansión!? —Grito el pelirrojo, sintiendo como su cuerpo de deslizaba por el metal.

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando aterrizo en una… ¿fosa de pelotas? Miro el contenido con detención, esperen, no, no eran pelotas, ¿gomitas?

— ¿Gomitas de Frutas? —Suelta confundido, olfatea uno de estas gomitas deshaciéndose de sus dudas, efectivamente, eran gomitas frutales. — ¿Uhm? —Se levanta, saliendo de la Fosa de Gomitas Frutales, y mira con más detención el lugar. —Muy bien… definitivamente esta no es una mansión normal.

Para nada, ¿Por qué? Bueno, sus paredes eran de galletas, las mesas de pastel, los muebles de malvaviscos y en el centro había una fuente de salsa de chocolate. Era una única habitación, observo el lugar algo aturdido.

— ¿Quién comería tantos dulces? —Pregunta al aire, pensando en que nadie lo escucharía… ups…

—Vaya… yo pedí un cachorro, pero no espere que me dieran uno tan… oloroso… —Escucha una voz detrás de ella. El chico siente la piel erizarse del susto.

— ¿Blossom? —Suelta Brick, volteando a ver a su espalda, donde provenía la voz, pero esta desapareció. Miro de un lado a otro pero no estaba, bueno, tal vez se fue. Suelta un suspiro relajado antes de sentir algo estrujar su cuello. — ¿Qué es…? —Pasa sus manos por su cuello, parecía... un collar grueso… como el de… esperen… ¿¡Era un collar de perro!?

— ¡Ven aquí! Lindo Cachorro, no hagas molestar a tu ama. —Tironea de la cuerda, causando que el pelirrojo lleve sus manos al cuello, tratando de aflojar el agarre, ya que eso lo estrangulaba.

— ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!? —Le grita enojado, sosteniendo la correa con sus manos, mientras era arrastrado por su contraparte.

— ¡Vamos, cachorro! ¡No hagas enojar a tu Ama! —Advierte tironeando de la cuerda con más fuerza, causando que Brick se tropezara por el impacto.

— ¿Ama? —Suelta incrédulo, respira profundo, al momento en el que Blossom soltó un poco de su agarre y se sienta en un trono hecho de barras de chocolate. — ¿Qué? —Mira a la chica algo confundido, pero su expresión duro poco ya que volvió a sentir ese desgraciado tirón nuevamente, causando que se viera obligado a acercarse a la odiosa chica.

— ¡Oww! Pero que Rowdy tan bueno. Cuando obedeces eres adorable. —Dice la pelirroja sonriendo maliciosa y altanera. El "cachorro" solo se dedicó a mirarla con una perfecta expresión de desagrado.

Al ver su gesto la chica sonrió más y tironeo una vez más de la correa, acercando su rostro con el de ella. Esto causo que Brick tratara de apartarse pero no, se vio obligado a quedarse de rodillas frente a Blossom sin poder mover ni un musculo por la simple razón de que su respiración se cortaría si tan solo lo intentara.

—Escucha cachorro, eres mío ahora, así que tendrás que obedecerme, ¿comprendes? —El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, resistiéndose, no iba a hacerle las cosas tan fáciles, aunque muera en el intento…esperen… eso es malo, ¿no? Sus pensamientos volvieron a detenerse cuando sintió una mano pasar lentamente por su mejilla hasta su barbilla, durante el trayecto sintió como su piel se erizaba, su mano era delicada pero sus uñas dejaban un hilo rojo que afirmaba su paso con un dolor punzante, sintió unas pequeñas quejas salir de su boca pero se mantuvo firme y con un gesto de desagrado aparto su rostro, mirando la decoración de la pared que parecía mucho más interesante que la chica sentada en el trono. La risa de la chica se hizo presente nuevamente, volvió a tironear de la correa, juntando su frente con la de él, sonriendo malévola.

— ¡Ya déjame! —Exigió levantándose de un tirón, pero volvió a sentir una cadena que lo sujetaba al suelo, cayendo bruscamente de rodillas otra vez.

— ¡Soy tu dueña! ¿¡Comprendes!? —Tironea de la correa causando que el chico suelte una ligera tos al tener la garganta rasposa, por los constantes tirones.

Al ver que el chico tenía la mirada en el piso, no dudo en quitarle la gorra y ponérsela delicadamente en la cabeza, este gesto hizo que Brick volteara a verla, solo para recibir una mirada altanera y superior, pudo notar como sus ojos eran diferentes, eran un poco más oscurecidos, distintos a los que vio en su rostro la primera vez que la encontró, sus ojos radiaban brillo y alegría… estos solo mostraban masacre y oscuridad. Sintió como las uñas de la chica se plantaron en su nuca, mezclándose con su cabellera pelirroja.

—No me hagas enojar, no quieres que te castigue, ¿o sí? ¿Eso quieres que haga? ¿Qué te castigue por ser un perro malo? —Se levanta, y camina arrastrando al chico por el suelo, dejándolo plasmado en este. Ella se sienta en su espalda, comenzando a tironear la correa, empezando a ahorcarlo. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó, tratando de apartar el collar que tenía en su cuello. —No me tientes Brick, considera que ahora soy tu ama, y ahorraremos los segundos en el que tus pulmones se queden sin aire. —No soltaba su agarre, no importa cuántas veces tratara de apartar el collar, ella era más fuerte ahora.

Su respiración se terminó, su garganta se cerraba, solo podía soltar algunos crujidos pequeños, ya podía sentir su alma escapar de su cuerpo.

—E-Es…b...en… —Soltó con el poco aire que le quedaba.

— ¿Qué dices? —Suelta un poco el agarre, dándole solo un poco de aire.

Hare… lo…que quieras… Ama… —Suelta las palabras mezcladas con rezongones bruscos.

—Muy bien. —Suelta el agarre por completo, se levanta y camina alejándose de él.

Pudo sentir como la tos de su contraparte resonó por todo el cuarto, cada tanto aspiraba grandes boconadas de aire, y tironeaba del collar tratando de que por su garganta pasara más aire hasta sus pulmones.

—No fue tan difícil dominarte Brick. —Escucha a su "Dueña" hablar. Este solo se dedica a escucharla, no quería sentir su cuello ser estrangulado otra vez. Se mantiene tirado con sus manos en el suelo, y de rodillas. No quería verle la cara, no quería aceptar que una chica lo había dominado, solo trataba de recuperarse por completo, tener solo un cuerpo humano tenía muchas desventajas para el que todavía no sabía controlarlo.

—Así quería verte. —Volvió a escucharla. Blossom se puso a su altura y el Rowdy rojo levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos, sin dejar de mantener una mirada firme aunque aún se sentía débil. —Quería verte obedeciendo órdenes, ¿te encanta ser el Líder, cierto? ¿Qué se siente? —Ella se para frente a él. — ¡Vamos! ¡Haz una reverencia! ¡Adórame! ¡Te lo ordeno! —Brick aprieta sus puños, escuchando los chillidos de su contraparte. — ¡No me hagas esperar! ¡Hazlo!

Se acomodó, arrodillándose frente a ella, haciendo una reverencia. Mirando al suelo, escondiendo su rostro enfadado, podían verse como sus ojos se cristalizaban por la furia que sentía dentro de él, solo quería saltar a su cuello, y hacerle probar lo que ella le hizo unos segundos atrás, pero no tenía más remedio que quedarse ahí, como un perro faldero.

—Di que me adoras. Di que me respetas. ¡Hazlo! —Grito otra vez Blossom sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—Mis… Mis más profundos respetos, Ama mía. E-Estoy a tus órdenes. —Escupe sus palabras tratando de esconder su rabia.

—Así quería verte, Brick. Justo así, humillado. —Dice acercándose un poco a su rostro. —Arruinado. Dominado. Conquistado. Pero sobre todo. HUMILLADO. Porque eso odias, ¿verdad? Siéntelo. Porque esto, apenas está comenzando.

El chico solo se dedica a mirarla con enojo, no podía hacer más que eso. Blossom podría jurar que atreves de sus ojos podía ver una llama encendida, esa misma quería quemarla viva. Ella solo sonrió divertida, parecían muy graciosos los pensamientos del joven.

—Vamos lindo cachorro. —Tironea, otra vez, la cuerda. Este sin quejarse obedece, y comienza a caminar detrás de su Ama sin decir una palabra y cabizbajo.

Sus piernas se movían solas, porque él no reaccionaba solo trataba de hacer tiempo antes de encontrar como quitarse de encima a esa loca psicópata.

Su mente regreso a la tierra en el momento en el que escucho una puerta cerrarse atrás de él, volteo su mirada para ver el artefacto que hizo un estruendo que se escuchó como un eco, pero ni eso pudo hacer, ya que la chica estaba empeñada en que se mantenga a su lado como perro faldero.

—Eres un perro. —Soltó ella de repente.

— ¿Qué? —Brick la miro confundido, sin comprender.

—Mi pregunta es; ¿Cuándo los perros empezaron a caminar en dos patas? —Él pensó sus palabras antes de fruncir el ceño molesto. Solo se le quedo mirando con un claro gesto de; "¿Eres estúpida o qué?" Lo cual ella, comprendió al instante. — ¡Brick! —Grito ella, perdiendo la paciencia. —Pregunte; ¿Desde cuándo los perros caminan en dos patas? —Nuevamente el pelirrojo la miro enojado. — ¡Hazlo! —Esta vez dio un sobresalto al estruendoso grito que ella soltó. Así que no tuvo más remedio que tirarse al piso y caminar en cuatro patas.

Llegaron a un enorme comedor, en el centro estaba la respectiva mesa, esta estaba repleta de dulces, pasteles, chocolates, fuentes de salsa de frutilla, galletas, malvaviscos, todo lo que te imagines. El chico se hartó de caminar en dos patas y se levantó un momento, quería apreciar el lugar, principalmente para saber si tenía alguna escapatoria. Las paredes eran como las anteriores, solo que estas tenían cuadros decorativos con pasteles o helados. Tantos aperitivos dulces comenzaban a empalagarlo y eso que no probó ninguno. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una puerta que estaba al otro lado del salón, su marco estaba decorado con paletas. Un fuerte tirón causo que caiga de lleno al suelo, soltó un doloroso quejido en cuello.

— ¡Te has pasado! —Se queja tratando de incorporarse, tras el golpe sus rodillas y brazos quedaron con un puro y fresco sufrimiento.

— ¡Cállate! —Blossom le grita sin compasión alguna. — ¡Eres un perro! Así que deja de ladrar o romperé tus cuerdas vocales. —Sintió un sudor frio pasar por su espalda. Sus palabras eran tan frías y amenazadoras que parecía que esa mirada filosa podría atravesarte y arrancarte el corazón como un cuchillo entra en la carne fresca sin piedad.

A estas alturas el coraje que el muchacho tenia comenzaba a convertirse en miedo por su vida. La chica estaba demente o simplemente quería asustarlo, aunque no se fiaba mucho por esa opción.

Blossom se sienta en la mesa, mira a su "mascota" y sonríe dulcemente, pero esa mirada… tan escalofriante…

—Ven pequeño. Es hora de cenar. —Le señala la mesa, este la mira confuso, pero o desistió y se acercó a ella, siguiendo el papel de perro y sentó como tal junto a ella. —Ve a sentarte ahí. —Le quita la correa, el chico pudo sentir por un momento la necesidad de salir corriendo y escapar. —Confió… —Esa voz… Miro el rostro de su contraparte. —Confió en que serás un buen perro y obedecerás… sino… —Ríe macabra. —No querrás saber lo que ocurrirá. —Traga duro, solo asiente y camina en cuatro patas, llega hasta la silla que estaba frente a ella. Esta sonreía con diversión.

Blossom da unas pequeñas palmaditas y de repente unas hadas llenan las sillas vacías, estas sonreirán y revoloteaban. Brick mira a los recién llegados confundido y aturdido¸" ¿De dónde rayos…?

— ¡La hora de la Merienda ha llegado! ¡Que comience la fiesta! —Dicen las hadas con esas voces tan chillonas pero adorables.

— ¿Uh? ¿Q-Qué? —Suelta el pelirrojo mirando a Blossom.

— ¡Qué gran fiesta! ¡Qué tan divertida fiesta! —Anuncia un hada.

—Y como siempre, ¡llega la hora de servir el postre! —Dos hadas vuelan hacia el centro de la mesa, donde se encontraba un plato vacío, en esta colocan al hada que traían colgando de los brazos.

— ¡El Dulce de Hoy! ¡El Dulce del Viernes! —Cantan a coro. Dejan caer a la pobre hada dentro del pato, la cual sus alas estaban destrozadas, esta voltea a ver al joven con sus ojos cristalinos, parecía hablarle con un tono melancólico en su voz, pero no lograba comprender lo que decía.

"… _No me está gustando este teatro…"_ Piensa antes de pasar su mirada hacia su contraparte que sonreía alegre disfrutando de los coros de las hadas.

— ¡El que se convertirá en un delicioso Dulce! —Siguen con su canto. En eso el plato es cubierto por una olla de cristal. Podría jurar que dentro de esta, un aire cálido comenzaba a quemar la piel del hada. Brick parpadea un par de veces sin terminar de creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

— ¿Quién se convertirá en un _Delicioso Dulce_? —

Se logró escuchar un ligero "Boom" el Hada que yacía enjaulada dentro del cristal exploto, revelando un postre de fresas.

— ¡Pues será el Niño lleno de Dolor! —Anuncian cantando, antes de aplaudir, como si lo que hubiera pasado era un simple teatro inocente de niños. El muchacho de ojos escarlata mira a la chica que quito el cristal y paso su dedo por el vidrio, llevándose parte del líquido que estaba en este, era de color rojo y viscoso. Pero no le importó simplemente se llevó los dedos a la boca, saboreándolo como si de un dulce de caramelo se tratara.

El chico se levanta de la silla completamente perturbado. — ¿¡Pero que rayos, Blossom!? —Pregunta, esto ya no estaba siendo algo extraño, esto era completamente tétrico y aterrador.

— ¡Los perros no hablan! ¡Siéntate y disfruta de la comida! —Ordena, cerrándole la boca una vez más. Este traga saliva junto con su coraje, trato de mantenerse tranquilo mientras volvía a sentarse, completamente callado aparentando ser educado y respetuoso, todo un chico bueno. Blossom sonríe complacida. —Ahora come. —Pide antes de agarrar el postre de fresas donde hace unos segundos atrás estaba una criatura viva. Con sus ojos siguió el movimiento de la mano, que llevaba delicadamente el aperitivo a los labios de su contraparte, esta no tardo en abrir la boca y echarle un mordisco. Brick solo dejo caer apenas la mandíbula sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, ella simplemente devoro ese postre sin ninguna culpa. Él no se consideraba una persona con un pensamiento puro e inocente, pero esto ya pasaba sus límites de crueldad.

— ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? —Parpadeo un par de veces, saliendo de sus pensamientos y mira a la chica. —Adelante, solo un bocado. —Pasea su mirada por los bocadillos, esperen, ¿todos esos aperitivos son…? Se espanta al considerar esa idea, se negaba rotundamente a eso. — ¡Hazlo! —Escucha que grita la chica.

Suelta un ligero suspiro, algo en esa mirada le decía que si el no devoraba el bocadillo, él iba a terminar siendo el bocadillo. Entre todos los dulces eligió una galleta con chispas de chocolate. —Lo siento… —Susurro con cierto remordimiento. Abrió su boca y al momento que sus labios tocaron la galleta sintió el agudo llanto de un niño, ante esto se asusta y muerde con fuerza comiendo la mitad de la galleta para luego soltar la otra parte en la mesa, cerró sus ojos con fuerza antes de tragar con cierta dificultad.

Blossom mira ese momento sonriendo maliciosa, nunca vio al chico sentir compasión hacia alguien y eso le parecía muy adorable, deliciosamente adorable.

— ¿Estuvo delicioso? —Pregunta con una voz melodiosa.

—E-Ehem… S-Si… Claro… —Balbucea. La chica suelta una risilla, al escucharla el chico la mira confuso, ¿ahora qué? ¿Los batidos de fruta serán hechas con la sangre de un duende? Esta comenzaba a reír con muchas ganas, su risa no aspiraba confianza alguna. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Ay… Brick… —Suelta negando con la cabeza. —Nunca debes comer lo que te ofrecen. —Advierte sonriendo maliciosamente.

Eso no sonó nada bien, pudo sentir como su alma se caía al suelo, como si lo que hubiera hecho lo condenaría por el resto de su vida. — ¿Cómo dices? —Pregunta inútilmente, este sintió la mirada perdida de un segundo al otro, su cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle, sus intentos de permanecer despierto no servían de mucho, sus brazos perdieron las fuerzas, su mente se bloqueó por completo, solo logro escuchar un "Buenas Noches" Salir de esos labios poseedores de la chica que estaba presenciando el momento en el que su consciencia se apagó.

Las pantallas se apagaron.

* * *

— ¡Waw! ¡Qué interesante se está poniendo! —Sonríe Summer. —Ahora es el momento de elegir… _¿Quién…? ¿Quién…? ¿Quién se convertirá en un delicioso postre?_ —Bajan dos pantallas.

— ¿ _Sera el chico más divertido_? —La pantalla a la derecha mostraba a un Boomer, arrinconado, abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras el aire frio se llenaba en la recamara, el joven de ojos azules ya tenía una piel muy pálida y su ropa se estaba llenando de escarcha.

— ¿ _Sera el chico más maleducado_? —La pantalla a su izquierda se enciende, en esta estaba Butch, que tironeaba de una cuerda que estaba amarrada a su pie, al otro extremo tenía un peso muerto, mientras se podía ver como el agua aumentaba, su cabello y ropa ya se encontraban ligeramente mojadas.

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo… —Afirma Nicole, sus labios estaban cubierto de un líquido rojo, y junto a ella se escuchaban chillidos desesperantes, en su mano tenía un murciélago que luchaba por seguir con vida, pero esta acción no consiguió su propósito ya que la chica llevo al animal a su boca terminando por acabar con su vida, arrancando y devorando su cuerpo, parte por parte…

* * *

 _¿Quién se convertirá en un Delicioso Postre?_

 **-Boomer**

 **-Butch**

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Dejen Reviews!**_

 _ **Los leo Luego!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
